Hard
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Some times its hard to tell someone how you feel. How will they deal with trying to tell the other that they like each other.


**Hard**

**(Note: Get your minds out of the gutter about this story. This is only a pg 13 story. Thank you. And I don't own the Shaman king chars. If I need Ren and Tamara would be together.)**

Yoh turned and looked at Ren "Who's idea was it for us to come to this bar and sing such a chick song for all those females out there." Ren chuckled and pointed to his right at there blue haired friend (note: Sorry can't think of his name right now. He's the one you would call dumb or ice boy.) Ren walked up to the side current and looked out there at all of the females out there. "Anna and Tamara are out there." Yoh chuckled since he knew Ren liked more then liked might just love Tamara. "Chill out Ren just tells her after the songs done and tell her out you feel." Ren rolled his eyes knowing it wasn't always that cut and dry of a fact. Ren knew from the others that Tamara still liked Yoh. And Ren was angry about that since Yoh never noticed that fact. "Come on its time to go on stage."

Anna looked at Tamara "Who's idea was it for me to come?" Anna rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at Tamara "It was the guys idea wasn't it Pika?" The blue haired girl nodded her head "Yeah. Though when we told Ren we were going to bring you he wasn't too happy about it though." Tamara blinked "Oh. Maybe I should go then." Anna glared at Pika "No you're staying Tamara. Besides you never heard the boys sing have you." Tamara shook her head no. Jun smirked slightly knowing her brother had a soft spot for the pink haired girl "Ren sounds like an Angel. Better then are father sounded." Tamara laughed as she looked up "Time for them to come out to sing."

Yoh, Ren, and the others walked out on stage and took there places. Yoh and Ren the two singers of the group. Reno was on the guitar, Marty was on the drums, Blue haired boy was on the piano. Then there music started and then Yoh and Ren started to sing.

we both know that I shouldn't be here  
this is wrong  
and baby it's killing me killing you both of us trying' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
promises to keep  
someone else who loves me  
and trusts me fast asleep  
I've made up my mind  
there's no turning back  
she's been good to me  
and she deserves better than that

it's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
to look you in the eye  
and tell you I don't love you  
it's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to lie  
to show no emotion  
when you start to cry

I can't let u see  
what you mean to me when my hands are tied  
and my hearts not free  
we're not meant to be  
it's the hardest thing  
I'll ever have to do  
to turn around and walk away  
pretending I don't love you

I know that we'll meet again  
fate has a place and time  
so you can get on with your life  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
like Dr. Zhivago  
all my love I'll be sending  
and you'll never know  
'cause there can be no happy ending

chorus

maybe another time, another day  
as much as I want to I can't stay  
I've made up my mind  
there's no turning back  
she's been good to be  
and she deserves better than that

chorus

After they were done singing there wasn't a dry eye in the whole room in the females. Tamara was wiped her eyes and smiled slightly that she should move on from Yoh maybe. She could see the love shining in Yoh's eyes as he looked at Anna. She looked at Ren staring at her with something in his eyes that she didn't know what it was. But for some reason she liked the look in his eyes but it also scared her as well. Tamara didn't want to join the others for ice cream after the guys got done. Tamara grabbed her purse and left telling the girls she was ok. She left and started to walk down the street headed towards the park.

Ren walked up to the girls after Tamara left and glared at them "What did you say to her to make her leave like that." He was tapping his foot angrily at them. Jun couldn't help but laugh at her brother "We didn't say anything to her. And she went for a walk. More then likely to the park. Its were she always goes to think." Ren nodded his head and turned and ran out of the club headed the same way that Tamara left in. Jun threw her head back and laughed after her brother left the club. "I swear he needs to tell her that he loves her. Make it easier on them both." The girls nodded there heads and went back to listing to the music that the guys were playing.

Tamara made it to the park before it got to dark to see at night. She knew she shouldn't be here out this late at night. She just loved the park this late at night. She didn't know someone followed her to the park until she felt someone touch her shoulder gently. She jumped and turned around. "God Ren you scared me. Don't do that again." She smacked his arm and looked out at the water before her. Ren chuckled slightly "You know you shouldn't be out here alone." Tamara nodded her head "I know. But you're here so I'm safe." Tamara out of the corner of her eye saw Ren blush. She couldn't help but giggle at that. "Cute." Ren blinked and looked at her "What?" Tamara smirked "Oh nothing."

Ren rolled his eyes "Some times it's hard to tell someone how you feel about them." Tamara nodded her head "True. It is at that. You sing like an angel Ren." Ren blushed, "Um thank you." Tamara smiled "Your welcome Angel Ren." She giggled as Ren blushed more. Her laughter soon stopped when Ren wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips hard to shut her up. Ren pulled away smirked his normal smirk "What was that for Ren?" Ren's cheek's started to glow red "To prove a point it's hard to tell someone how they feel about the other person." He then turned and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the blushing and staring Tamara. "Are you going to walk with me? Or stare at my behind all night. Though I guess your enjoying the view."

Tamara couldn't help but roll her eyes at him as she walked up to him. And looped her arm with his as they walked back home. She had a since that Ren was keeping something from her. She bit back a giggle at the idea of Ren being in love. He's been a lone wolf most of his life that it would hard for him to fall in love with someone. But who ever this lucky girl that got him. Ren would tell her when it isn't so hard for him to tell. Though she wondered deep down if it was her. But it was too hard for her to ask right now as well. She will ask when it's easier for her to ask Ren why he kissed her. Only then will she ask him that.


End file.
